


It takes courage, my love

by Yeonpixie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Biker! Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun and his tattoos because Im in love with Choi Yeonjun's WLTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonpixie/pseuds/Yeonpixie
Summary: In where Choi Yeonjun tried to visit an online dating site after having enough of seeing his group of friends talks about their lovelifeOn the other hand  Choi Soobin who is heavily drunk because of a heart break give someone an interesting dance or should we just say A SENSUAL DANCE to let out his frustration...(In short Soobin knows about what happened weeks after what he did and when he went to school again after skipping for weeks ,he meet someone who fits the description that his bestfriend said he gave a rediculous dancePink mullet hair,Slope pointed nose,Plump noseAnd full cheeks.Yeah, Soobin is fuck up especially when his bestfriend recognized the guy and yelled his name,"Daniel! ")
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 21





	It takes courage, my love

A small grunt leave the blue haired male's mouth when he sits up on his bed, holding his head with his hands when he feel the throbbing pain started to travel to his head when suddenly he heard the door open then close. He raised his head and before the man on the door who's hands are crossed across his chest can tall ,he put his palm out, 

"No, dont bother saying it--"

"Dont bother?! Choi Soobin, may I remind you how worried we were about you? We tried searching for you in the places we knew you will go but we didnt found you there and when we called you, you left your phone on this damned apartment! You even had the audacity to go to the bar outside the city, if it werent for Jisung we wont know where you were! "

The shorter's voice echoed through the whole room like a thunder. The taller have his eyes fixed on his hand that are tracing the soft pattern of his gray duvet when he felt the side of the bed beside him dipped, 

"Tyun cried. Ryujin went to Hyunjin and punched him. We were so worried bin. Im sorry if I yelled. "The guy said patting the blue haired male's head. 

"It's fine gyu. I just hope I didnt embarassed myself. " Soobin said, tears are in the corner of his eyes and before he can even stop them the first tear already drop on his cheeks 

"Is he really gone, gyu? " Soobin asked, voice breaking before he turn into a complete sobbing mess when the male in front of him nod. 

Weeks have been hard for Soobin but gladly Beomgyu was in his apartment and beaide him all the time. 

Passing tissues, washing the dishes for him, ordering food, sending him copies of notes(that is from Taehyun), talking to him and even was there to watch movies with him. 

Just like now, there on the living room of his apartment, bundled up in his baby blue comforter with a tub of ice cream in his hand and eating spoonfull of it before the guy beside him nudge his side, 

"What? "Soobin groaned when he was distrubed from his movie time, 

"Do you remember what happened last week? I mean, when you were drunk"Beomgyu started 

Soobin tried to remember everything, "well, I went to a bar, drink my heart out, you found me and dragged me home and I fell asleep because im a good boy" Soobin said and smiled proudly but his smile falters when he saw the man beside him tried to hold his laugh, 

"Yeah? You dont remember dancing? " Beomgyu asked to which Soobin shake his head, 

"Nope. Im not even a dancer"Soobin said as if him dancing would be the most ridiculous thing 

"Well, you danced and before you can ask any questions, let me finish. We met a guy online because that night, you keep insisting on turning on your computer and clicking that bookmarked site. Then, when we matched with someone you suddenly gave a dance and ohmygod, I didnt know you can dance! I even know you can pull that kind of dance but anyways you're lucky that the guy we met agreed that we can keep that as a secret. I dont even think he is in the same university as us since I've never saw him or heard his name. The guy have a Pink mullet hair , slope pointed nose ,plump lips and full cheeks also his name is foreign ,Daniel as far as I remember " Beomgyu finished almost laughing remembering how amused the guy was when they talked about Soobin but when he saw the Soobin who's now invisible because of his comforter, he barked out a laugh

"Hey! Stop laughing! Why didnt you tell me that when I woke up after THAT happened?!"soobin groaned, 

"Well, I just think that it will be ridiculous to watch your reaction with no hangover " Beomgyu said still laughing when Soobin's comforter fall off from his shoulder revealing his bestfriend's almost as red as tomatoes face, 

"I just really hope we wont cross path again"Soobin whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first ever fic and this is my firsy time posting here. I hope you liked the small part. I promise the chapter will be more longer than this. Tbh i cant even recognized this as a chapter but more like a prologue(?) But yeah, I hope you guys will look forward to this fic. Please leave a comment of what you think about this and what you want to read for the first chapter or for the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Please dont forget to hit kudos! Ily ❤️


End file.
